Fate United Us
by I-Am-The-Jokers-Harley-Quinn
Summary: In a world where online websites are individual kingdoms, two souls are drawn together by a mysterious force. Was it fate?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over The Tekkiter Floor. In her bed, Yoggo shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Yoggo rolled over, clutching her pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of her mind. Something was not right. No matter how she tried, some ghostly force prevented her from sleeping. It made her uneasy. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, pulled on her panties, and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, she left her room.

The halls were silent as she walked in the dark. She did not know where she was going, or why, but her body seemed to move on its own accord. She was being drawn by an unseen power. Past her father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the cellar, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Yoggo's right made her gasp in shock. A body!

'Oh My God!' Yoggo shouted. Se leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as she could. Tree branches scratched at her skin and pulled at her clothes, but she paid them no mind. Heart pounding, she fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's neck.

Now that she was closer, he could see that this was a young girl of The Internet, a writer by the looks of her, who appeared to be no more than 13 years old. But he was in dire need of help. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and her hair was matted with mud. She needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Yoggo picked up the wounded writer and, cradling her in her arms, carried her inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

'Her situation is severe,' Leaf said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not she will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Yoggo could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young girl might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' she asked.

Leaf sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with her. She will need to see a friendly face when she wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing she has right now.'

'I understand,' said Yoggo. 'And I will stay with her for as long as it takes. I will not let her die.'

With that, Yoggo turned and hurried to the room where the wounded writer was being housed. She was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed her body and dressed her wounds with healing salve, but still the girl showed no signs of improvement. Her breathing was shallow, and her pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Yoggo with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' he said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if she wakes.'

Yoggo nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with her through the night and keep watch as she sleeps.'

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind him. In the flickering candle light, Yoggo dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured girl's forehead. Then, taking up the writer's limp hand, she settled into her bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

'Where... where am I?'

Yoggo jerked awake with a start when she heard the words being spoken. She stared down at her patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through her body. The girl was alive! And from the looks of things, she was on his way to making a full recovery.

'You are in The Tekkiter Floor,' Yoggo told her. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.'

'My name is Blu,' said the girl. 'I come from The Internet. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to Sparkles in Reality. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of haters. At least 11 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my knife for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Yoggo smiled at her. 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Blu had wound up in The Tekkiter Floor and Yoggo had found her. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Blu was meant to be here, and Yoggo was meant to have found her. Why, Yoggo did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Blu was one of the most beautiful individuals Yoggo had ever seen. Her sleek brown hair contrasted with large, dark mahogany eyes set in a lovely face. And her sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Yoggo could hardly suppress her desire to run her hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But she kept his feelings under control. Blu had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.


	4. Chapter 4

Within three days, Blu had improved enough to leave her bed. Leaf gave her a new set of clothes, and she was able to wander the corridors and gardens by herself. But the one thing that troubled her was Yoggo's absence. Since the morning when she'd first awoken in The Tekkiter Floor, she had not seen Yoggo at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. She had asked Leaf where his daughter could be, but Leaf had no answer. Yoggo was gone without a trace.

Blu desired to speak with Yoggo again, and properly thank her for saving her life. But she also just wanted to see the beautiful teen once more. She could not explain it, but she felt a deep connection to Yoggo, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. She knew that Yoggo was someone special. Someone she had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Blu had recovered that Yoggo returned to The Tekkiter Floor. She rode up the same path where Blu had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of haters behind him. All 11 of them.

'Here are your haters!' she called to Blu. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.'

Blu stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Yoggo replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Blu could feel her heart pounding as Yoggo spoke. Yoggo killed those haters... for her. Before she could stop himself, she leapt at Yoggo and threw her arms around her neck, kissing the brave teen on the lips.

Yoggo laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Blu said. She smiled, but when she saw the suddenly serious look in Yoggo's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' she asked, worried.

'Blu,' said Yoggo, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Blu gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Yoggo...' Blu sighed her name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Yoggo lifted her hand to gently stroke Blu on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Blu said, 'Yoggo, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Yoggo's face as soon as Blu had spoken. 'You know,' she said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Blu took Yoggo's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Yoggo leaned in and kissed Blu softly on the lips. 'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too, Yoggo,' Blu whispered in return.


End file.
